wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zircon Winglet
Introduction= A fanon version of Jade Mountain Academy, in a world where the first school year didn't involve the second arc stuff. There is a 10-20 year gap between brightest night and moon rising. Most of the dragonets have settled down with someone by this point. Luna did still reach Pyrrihia, but rather than reaching Pyrrihia and imideatly meeting the 2 arc dragons, she spent several years finding allies and figuring out how to get back. Even starting to set up a large silk bridge, jumping from island to island and hopefully to Panalan.|-| Classes= * Botany -- Strawberry Moon * Geography -- Breaker * Biology -- Mud Crab * Art --Metalmark * Chemistry -- Red Beryl * Math -- Skyward * Music -- Majesty * Hunting & Survival -- Ursus * As well as all confirmed classes in cannon * History -- Webs * Herbs & Healing -- Clay * Grrop Discussion -- Tsunami |-| Winglets= Zircon Winglet *Blissful -- Rainwing *Smokey Quartz -- Mudwing *Snowbank -- Icewing *Apocalypse Seer -- Nightwing *Lemon Shark -- Seawing *Calescent -- Sandwing *Kindle -- Skywing Citrine Winglet *Fir -- LeafWing *Marblefang -- NightWing *Neurotoxin -- HiveWing *Inferno -- Hybrid (Sea/Sky) *Frigid -- IceWing *Glittering -- RainWing *Gobi-- SandWing * Bittern -- MudWing Beryl Winglet *Island Fox -- Hybrid (Sea/Sky) -- Graduated *Artic Wooly Bear -- Hybrid (Ice/Silk) -- Graduated *Legendteller -- Nightwing *Kit Fox -- Sandwing -- Graduated *Secretary -- Skywing *Sabre -- Hivewing |-| Staff= Staff * Strawberry Moon -- Nightwing * Breaker -- Seawing * Mud Crab -- Hybrid (Mud/Sea) * Metalmark -- Hybrid (Mud/Sky/Silk) * Red Beryl -- Skywing * Skyward -- Sky-High Skywing * Majesty -- N/A * Aglossa -- SilkWing * And all cannon staff. |-| Other Places= Shadow Jade City A city in the shadow of jade mountain. A cross between San Fransokyo and a colledge town. 50% Shadowy businesses. Minnor protest have begun to form here for the inclusion of hybrids at Jade Mountain, specifically how to include them. Residents *Dragon Fish -- Hybrid (Sea/Night) *Blush Glasswing -- Silkwing *Stubornclaws -- Nightwings *Metalmark -- Tribrid (Mud/Sky/Silk) * Nautilus Town A small seaside town in the sandwing kingdom. It os famous for it's fosils, which are easy to find in the cliffs. More recently, it's positon as one of the first citys Pantalans meet on their journeys means it has one of the highest silk, hive, and leafwing populations in Pyrrhia. Residents *Paper -- Hybrid (Sand/Hive) * |-| FAQ= How do fireless dragons survive in the egg? *Fireless dragons absorb heat from fire-breathing dragons. This is not to the point of stopping their fire breath, but enough that it won't kill them to be hit by it. Anumis magic? *Anumis magic can also have unintended consequences if the spell isn't specific enough (see Bliss) or is rushed When do students graduate? *Students stay in their Winglet untill they are older than 9 or choose to leave Winglet names? *Each group of new students gets their own unique Winglet (Once every one in ____ Winglet graduates, the name is retired forever) How do dragonets get in (in-universe)? *Request *Academic Prowess Any perks for joining? *Full winglets get a group pic by me |-| Rules= Sorry their so much, but I don't really have too manny rules General *Don't do anything to crazy (Ex: Blow up the universe, Make a city on the moon and put it here, etc), we need the academy to stay open a few more years *Cannon level technology *G to PG-13 *Any open bullet point can be added on to *Tell me before making a new Winglet or Place (I just like to hear first, I probably won't stop you) Rules for Winglets *Make as manny as you want *Age Range: 3-8 *Subtribes, Royals, Varients, Fannon Tribes: Allowed *Palantan Tribes: Allowed. You don't have to have all three to have a full winglet *Anumis: At most 2 per winglet *Enchanted: Allowed within reason *Hybrids: Allowed. Can fill up to 2 spaces in a winglet for tribe(s) Rules for Teachers *Must have prior experience in subject *Must be 8+ years old If it isn't listed here, ask me, and thats it! Category:Content (Totally not Darkstalker) Category:Places Category:Alternate Universes